l'enfant de la légende
by cogeta-cats
Summary: La naissance de l'enfant de la légende suscite bien des curiosités, mais aussi de la jalousie, connaissant le danger le roi végéta réagira comment après avoir appris la nouvelle
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle retentissait dans les couloirs de la maternité. Yahochi le fidèle conseiller du roi fut appelé d'urgence de son conseil de guerre. Sa femme se reposait après une nuit difficile, attendant patiemment dans sa chambre.

Le général s'empressa d'arriver et frappa à la porte.

Il avait une chevelure hérissée couleur clair, les yeux couleur marron et le visage mat, le Saiyan était musclé mais mince, portant sur ses bras nus de nombreuses cicatrices. Il mesurait 1m70. Le Saiyan était différent des autres, mais était l'homme le plus respecté du royaume, car il avait plus ou moins un lien de parenté avec la famille du souverain. De caractère réservé, il Ouvrit la porte et leva légèrement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ? s'écria l'homme d'un ton sec nerveux.

- Votre femme a donné naissance à une fille, mon général, répondit le médecin surpris par son arrivée.

- Une fille !

- Oui une fille. Après avoir mesuré son ki, il apparait aux dernières analyses qu'elle aurait 10 000 unités.

Etonné, Yahochi détourna le regard vers la vitre où un berceau était posé.

Intrigué, il s'approcha de la vitre en manipulant son détecteur.

- Enfin, 10 000 unités pour une fille, c'est étonnant, surtout pour un bébé !

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Eh bien, elle fera partie de l'armée d'élite comme sa mère ! jubila le général en tournant les talons.

- Justement !

S'arrêtant net Yahochi tourna légèrement la tête.

- Quoi justement ? grogna-t-il nerveusement.

Le médecin se pencha comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose, en baissant la voix.

- Moi et mes collègues avons remarqué que l'enfant avait les yeux bleus !

- Vous dites..., s'écria le saiyen

Il Ouvrit la porte qui les séparait et s'approcha de l'enfant de plus près, comme pour mieux l'examiner.

Dans son berceau, le bébé était calme recroquevillé couverte d'une simple couverture dormant paisiblement. La voix du général changea a la vue du nouveau né.

- Ma femme a-t-elle choisi un nom pour ma fille ?

- Oui, elle l'a nommée Akira.

- Akira, vous dites ? s'exclama le général, curieux.

Yahochi se mit à réfléchir en se grattant le menton.

Les deux hommes discutaient de façon animée quand, derrière eux, l'enfant se réveilla, les observant attentivement de ses deux yeux bleu lagon. Elle tendit les bras vers son père en gazouillant.

Celui-ci, étonné, la sortit pour la porter à bout de bras.

il découvrait enfin sa fille. L'enfant semblait si fragile entre ses mains qu'il prit soin de la tenir correctement.

Comme toutes les Saiyan-jin, Akira avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir soyeux et fin, une peau mate comme sa mère et des lèvres mince colorées d'un rose clair. Sa queue noire s'enroula à son poignet.

- Bonjour à toi Akira!

La voix inconnue fit sourire la petite Akira.

- Quels sont vos ordres mon général ?

- Finalement, soupira Yahochi, si ma fille est une Saiyan-jin au yeux bleus, il me faut prévenir le roi au plus vite.

- Mais...

- On ne discute pas mes ordres, ma fille est destinée à autre chose !

Il lui confia sa fille et quitta le cabinet rapidement tandis que le médecin, embarrassé, récupéra dans ses bras le bébé avant de le reposer dans son lit.

De retour de la maternité, le général, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle au roi, marchait rapidement dans le couloir.

Le roi, entouré de ses sujets, discutait d'un plan de bataille à venir, lorsque il fut dérangé par son confident.

- Conseiller Yahochi, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir entendu arriver.

- Majesté, serait-il possible qu'on puisse se voir en privé, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer.

- Que se passe-t-il Yahochi ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Grogna le souverain en l'ignorant.

- Non malheureusement, je suis désolé d'intervenir à la hâte, mais ceci s'avère être d'une importance capitale !

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Dans la pièce, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

- Et bien si ceci est important, je vous écoute volontiers.

Il leva la tête et, d'un geste, ordonna à ses collaborateurs de prendre congé. Se trouvant seul, le souverain s'assit en fixant son interlocuteur.

- Merci mon roi de m'avoir accordé quelques minutes, mais il fallait que je vous parle en urgence !

- Maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux, dites-moi tout, vous avez toute mon attention.

- Vous m'aviez parlé d'une prophétie ancienne.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle bien, pourquoi me parlez-vous de ceci ?

- Eh bien, soupira Yahochi, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma femme a donné naissance cette nuit à une petite fille.

- Félicitations Yahochi, comment se nomme-t-elle ? demanda le roi en souriant.

- On l'a appelée Akira. Mais la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que le médecin m'a annoncé il y a quelques heures qu'elle avait une puissance de 10 000 unités.

- Pardon ?!

- Et qu'elle avait des yeux bleu clair.

Le roi végéta fronça les sourcils avant de se lever de la chaise, choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me dites ! Les yeux bleu clair et une puissance de 10 000 unités, mais ça voudrait dire que...

- Oui, comme la prophétie l'avait annoncé.

Abasourdi par la nouvelle, il posa le poing sur la table et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

- Si freezer apprend la nouvelle, ça sera une catastrophe ! Il ne faut en aucun cas que quiconque connaisse son existence.

- Je comprends, mais que faire ? répondit Yahochi d'une voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas, mais le mieux serait de partir le plus vite possible de cette planète. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous êtes à présent tous les trois en danger.

- Mais où allons-nous aller ? Il est partout, c'est trop risqué aussi.

- L'enfant et sa mère seront conduits chez mon frère.

- Mais majesté, maintenant que l'élu est à nos côtés, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

Mais le roi, n'avait que faire de ses paroles futiles. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Pour votre sécurité, vous serez accompagné de ma garde personnel lors de votre voyage.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et cria :

- Qu'on prépare ma garde personnel et mon vaisseau. Je veux que ma reine soit à mes côtés, j'ai une urgence, C'est un ordre !

Tout le personnel en alerte courut dans tous les sens, tandis que le roi Végéta, d'un pas affirmé, marchait dans les grands couloirs du palais, toujours suivi de Yahochi.

La reine Rosicheena était en compagnie de son fils Végéta et de quelques nourrices dans ses appartements privés. Son fils, âgé de seulement un an, souriait dans les bras de sa mère.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant le moment de complicité entre les deux êtres.

Un des hommes de la garde royal entra. La femme leva la tête et fronça les sourcils car le bruit fit pleurer l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla face à elle.

- J'espère que c'est important, car je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange comme ça ! cria la reine.

- Ma reine, veuillez excuser mon arrivée brutale, mais le roi veut vous voir le plus vite possible.

La souveraine appela une nourrice et lui tendit l'enfant et prit soin de baiser le front de celui-ci avant de suivre le légionnaire.

- Pendant mon absence, je veux que vous vous occupiez de mon fils !

- Très bien, majesté.

Ses sujets s'agenouillèrent lors de son départ. Elle rejoignit son mari qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'on ose me déranger subitement !

- Ma reine, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais je vous en parlerai dans le vaisseau.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, un vaisseau descendit du ciel, faisant voler la poussière, dans un bruit sourd. Les cheveux de la reine dansèrent dans le vent provoqué par l'engin qui se posait. Après avoir appris la révélation, Rosisheena était surprise de la révélation, son mari posa ses mains autour de son visage et lui donna un baiser. Le couple descendit les marches et se dirigea à l'intérieur tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la garde personnelle attendait le départ, prête a décoller. Un déplacement de la plus grande importance et le plus grand secret. Le roi et sa femme partirent à la maternité pour voir l'enfant, qui les attendait dans une pièce séparée, entourée de soldats. Le couple royal entra et découvrit enfin Akira dans sa couveuse. Les yeux du roi se posèrent sur elle,. Il eut un choc. Cette saiyan-jin n'était pas comme les autres : elle avait des yeux bleus, tellement bleus et profonds, qu'on croirait y plonger comme dans un océan. Souriant à la vue du souverain, Rosicheena passa sa tête au-dessus pour l'apercevoir. Yahochi se tenait en retrait, laissant le roi faire sa connaissance. La prenant dans ses mains, il la leva en l'air tout en continuant à rire

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi Akira ? Bienvenue parmi nous !

- Elle est magnifique avec ses yeux bleu clair, quelle merveille !

ils se sentirent à l'aise avec le nouveau-né. Rosicheena la prit à son tour en la berçant.


	2. un traître parmi les Saiyans

Sur la planète Bejita, le couple royal ainsi que le conseiller étaient absents.

De retour d'une longue mission, un soldat d'élite métissé s'appelant Nashi, tenant plus des Stufuls que de la race des Saiyans sortit de la salle d'expédition et se dirigea vers son unité pour y faire son rapport.

Il avait été envoyé par Frieza depuis peu pour infiltrer l'armée d'élite et connaitre les secrets qui circulaient au sujet d'une légende.

Traversant un long couloir faiblement éclairé, il passa à côté de Kaddish, récemment gradé au rang de général des armées et du lieutenant Kalaphor.

Nashi ne fit guère attention à ces deux individus qui discutaient tranquillement, quand une voix venant de derrière l'interpella au passage.

- Hey Nashi, félicitations te voilà père à ce que j'ai entendu, lança-t-il d'un air provocateur.

Surpris d'apprendre une nouvelle aussi inattendue, il s'arrêta net et se retourna,

- Pardon ? répondit-il d'un ton abject.

- Tu serais le père d'une petit Saiyenne nommée Lia et la mère serait de troisième classe.

Piqué au vif, le Saiyan se senti troublé face à cette révélation des plus dégradantes,

- Je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation avec cette faible catégorie ! rétorqua-t-il.

Ce qui fit rire directement Calaphor qui lança à son tour avec un sourire ironique:

- Pourtant, tout le monde sait que cette enfant est bien de toi!

Stupéfait, il haussa la tête et ignora les moqueries de ses camarades.

Le voyant partir, les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation :

- À propos, où est passé Yahochi, quelqu'un l'aurait-il vue récemment ? écria Calaphor.

- Non, mais depuis hier une étrange puissance venant de la maternité affole tout le monde.

- De quelle puissance, veux-tu parler ? poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne serait-elle pas en rapport avec une « Emi »?

Cette question resta sans réponse, ce qui poussa Nashi à en savoir plus concernant cette « Emi ».

Qui était dont cette enfant dont les deux Saiyans parlaient, serait-il le légendaire guerrier de l'espace ? Impossible, le roi lui-même ne lui aurait pas laissé une seule chance de survie. Il était catégorique là dessus, ce qui étonna au passage Nashi qui ne comprenait pas une telle décision.

Poussé par cette envie soudaine d'explorer le fond de la question, il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus en allant, mine de rien, rendre visite à sa fille.

Arrivant enfin devant la maternité, le saiyan vexé s'introduisit dans le bâtiment sans relever la tête.

Devant la porte, deux grands hommes armés le saluèrent à son arrivée.

Marchant vers la salle des naissances, Nashi s'en voulait d'avoir été manipulé si facilement par une femme de faible rang.

Il pensa à voix basse, le regard toujours rivé au sol.

- qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec une Saiyenne de troisième classe, il me faut vite régler ce problème avant qu'on sache ma vraie identité !

Dans la nurserie, de nombreux berceaux côte a côte, avec le nom écrit en dessous, étaient présents ce jour-là.

L'unité trois, comme on l'appelle, était le premier étage de la maternité, les enfants de faible catégorie comme Lia y étaient installés.

Le bébé âgé de seulement 1 mois et demi, couvé dans sa berceuse pleurait à vive voix.

Ses cheveux étaient gris et ses yeux marron, comme sa mère.

Nashi voulait seulement connaitre son potentiel de combat Manipulant son scooter le résultat lui afficha une puissance de sept cent quinze unités.

- Sept cent quinze unités seulement ! Pourquoi je devrais m'y intéresser, elle ne mérite même pas de vivre, S'exclama-t-il d'un ton critique envers sa progéniture.

- De toute façon, elle n'a pas lieu d'exister, Frieza serait furieux d'apprendre ça et le roi Dajjal est catégorique là dessus.

Le père ne voulait guère en entendre parler, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle sans se faire remarquer. il s'approcha de Lia et tendit sa main pour l'agripper, quand quelque chose le dérangea au même moment.

Son détecteur s'alluma avec un nombre de chiffres en hausse.

Nashi reporta son attention sur son scooter, qui n'avait cesse de l'intriguer et dont l'écran projettait un résultat anormalement élevé, lui indiquant dix mille unités. Ce chiffre lui donnait le tournis.

Affolé, il resta sur place ;

- Comment est-ce possible ! Ce ki est très élevé pour un bébé de cet âge!

Le sayen détourna son attention vers cette mystérieuse source inconnue, abandonnant l'idée de vouloir éliminer Lia au passage.

À cet instant, guidé par son scooter, il quitta rapidement la salle pour rejoindre quelques étages plus haut, l'endroit où seules les personnes autorisées avaient le droit d'accéder.

Arrivé au dernier étage de la maternité, marchant tranquillement en suivant les indications, Nashi vit face à lui un attroupement.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour qu'on ajoute autant de gardes dans une maternité?

Une rangée de soldats laissaient place à une pièce étroitement surveillée avec au centre un berceau. Il trouva enfin la réponse à sa question, voici l'objet de toutes les convoitises sous ses yeux.

Restant de longue seconde à bonne distance, il observa discrètement cette enfant si particulière, lorsque, au même moment, un scientifique s'approcha de lui ;

- Oui, je sais, le ki de cette enfant est anormalement élevé pour un bébé me direz-vous.

La petite Akira sentit, un danger et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Nashi s'approche de la vitre et un détail retint son attention.

- Pourquoi ce bébé a-t-il les yeux bleus ?

- Cette enfant est une Emi.

- Pardon?

- Les Emi sont des Sayian-jins millénaires, comme les guerriers légendaires.

Nashi se disait en lui-même;

- Pourtant, je lui sens aucune agressivité ou menace.

Le scientifique lui confia par la suite,

- Le roi en personne est venu hier, mais dès demain, l'enfant doit partir pour une destination secrète.

Au même moment, une personne s'adressa discrètement au médecin pour une urgence.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis appelé ailleurs.

- Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas, s'écria Nashi en souriant.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Sans perdre de temps, il repartit en passant à coté de sa fille sans la moindre intention de lui dire au revoir.

Quittant la maternité, il monta dans son Pod Space et se rendit sur le vaisseau de Frieza pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Son voyage dura trois jours


	3. Chapter 3

Dans l'espace où règne la terreur, un démon du froid terrorise tout ceux qui ont entendu son nom. Frieza se tenait l'air impérieux les mains derrière le dos, contemplant l'horizon qui s'offre à lui.

Sous ses pieds, il surplombe du regard une vaste planète où se passait le chaos.

Derrière lui, trois hommes agenouillés, l'un annonça ce qui sonnait être un échec pour le tyran qui haussait un sourcil.

- Alors comme ça, je vous confie une mission importante et vous revenez bredouille, comme c'est regrettable ! répondit-il sèchement.

- Lord Frieza, nous faisons tout notre possible pour vous satisfaire, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous rencontrons de réelles difficultés sur le terrain actuellement, le problème sera résolu d'ici quelque jours.

- Quelques jours, dites vous ? Demanda-t-il avec le regard soupçonneux.

- Je comprends votre déception, lord Frieza, mais quelques jours nous seraient largement suffisant pour conclure.

Frieza regarde part dessus son épaule.

- avez-vous oublié qui je suis ! s'écria-t-il d'un œil sombre et menaçant, ma patience a des limites !

Le soldat effrayé se releva en s'excusant.

- Que Sa majesté ne se fâche pas, je vous promets que les choses vont s'arranger rapidement, mais avec si peu de moyens, on s'efforce de tenir les délais dans les temps.

Le tyran furieux, se retourna en le dévisageant.

- Votre incompétence m'exaspère, hors de ma vue misérable ! grogna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

D'un geste de la main, un rayon d'énergie projeta le soldat hors de la pièce.

- Tous aussi décevants les uns que les autres ! dit-t-il, après l'avoir froidement abattu.

Les deux hommes choqués se sentirent visés à leur tour.

- J'espère avoir été bien clair dans mes explications, je vous laisse seulement vingt quatre heures pour que cette mission soit terminée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ordonna-t-il.

- Oui, lord Frieza, cette mission sera terminée selon votre volonté.

- Maintenant disparaissez!

Les deux légionnaires avertis se prosternent et quitte la pièce. Lorsque un homme entre au même moment sans prévenir, Zarbon distant dans son coin les bras croisés, laissé paraitre un sourire en coin. Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard.

D'une voix timide Nashi s'adressait à Frieza.

- Seigneur Frieza, j'ai une nouvelle très urgente à vous annoncer.

Frieza était énervé, il tapait frénétiquement sa queue au sol.

- Nashi, qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de venir m'informer de la progression de votre mission, surtout après ce que j'ai pu entendre à votre sujet ! Lui répondit-il avec mécontentement.

- Eh bien ceci concerne cette enfant millénaire que vous Appelez « Emi ».

- Je vous ai dit...

Frieza resta figé l'espace d'un instant, fixant son interlocuteur,

- Vous disiez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogatif.

- Je reviens de mission, j'ai appris qu'une « Emi » du nom d'Akira serait venue au monde, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a tardé de vous apprendre la nouvelle.

Un moment de silence eut lieu entre les deux hommes, Frieza détourna le regard.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il d'étonnement, alors la légende Saiyan serait vraie, mais c'est très étonnant que le roi ne m'en ai pas informé plus tôt et...

Frieza se mordit la lèvre.

- Pardon ? Pensez-vous à quelque chose ? demanda Nashi.

- Euh non, juste que... Je pensais que le roi aurait était moins stupide pour m'en informer, mais dit moi au moins qu'elle n'est pas partie ?

- C'est justement bien le souci, car le roi a décidé qu'elle quitterait d'ici peu la planète Bejita pour une destination secrète et ...

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrent sur une silhouette sombre.

- Lord Frieza, nous avons un sérieux problème, s'écria nerveusement le soldat paniqué.

Mais Frieza agacé, qui ne s'intéresse guère à cette histoire, le fit exécuter sur-le-champ.

- Encore des mauvaise nouvelles, continuez donc mon cher, lorsque nous avons été interrompu a "destination secrète", ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressante.

- La destination secrète dont je n'ai pas connaissance à ce jour malheureusement.

- Pardon ? sa voix s'assombrit.

Nashi prit peur, cette voix si calme cachait quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant. Le tyran s'approchait lentement de lui.

- Nashi ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus important à ce jour pour moi ? gronda-t-il.

Le légionnaire n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire.

- Je pourrais vous glorifier ou bien vous avilir comme ces stupides Saiyan, murmurait Frieza.

Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres du Tyran, qui plissa les yeux comme pour se moquer de son vis-à-vis.

Le Saiyan se sentit profondément offensé face à cette phrase des plus déplaisantes, il s'éclipsait volontairement en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Tandis que le lieutenant sourit ironiquement en le dévisageant au passage.

Après le départ de Nashi, Zarbon se posais quelques questions.

- Lord Frieza voulez-vous que je m'en occupe personnellement, demanda-t-il.

- Non pas tout de suite, je veux avoir d'abord la certitude qu'elle existe bien, répond-t-il en souriant.

- Très bien, concernant cette erreur avec Nashi, je peux tout arranger.

- Nashi a fait une erreur mais ceci n'est pas notre problème prioritaire !

- Mais, rétorqua Zarbon surpris par une telle réponse.

- Je peux être très patient Zarbon puis avant tout ce n'est qu'un bébé avec un potentiel de seulement dix mille unités, soyons attentifs.

Zarbon ne comprenait pas son maitre, qui ricanait tout bas. Comment pouvait-il laisser une telle occasion lui filer entre les doigts ? Pourquoi Frieza réagissait avec tellement de légèreté face à cette révélation?

Le lendemain matin très tôt l'enfant quitta la planète Bejita pour une destination incertaine.


End file.
